


Tea

by Seiya234



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace gets a little present for the Doctor.</p><p>Being Ace, she leaves it for him to find...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

It turned up in the cabinets of the kitchen one day.

 

The Doctor absentmindedly grabbed a mug for tea, and pulled out one that simply read “World’s Greatest Dad."

 

He stared at it for a minute. 

 

It wasn’t anything fancy, black lettering on white porcelain. The kind of gimcrackery that could be found all over the galaxy.

 

He knew who put it in the cabinet. Not that he would ever say anything because it would just as surely disappear as it had appeared.

 

So when Ace came down, she didn’t say anything about the mug in the Doctor’s hand , and he pretended not to notice the grin on her face or the hint of a tear in her eye.

 

He used that mug for the rest of that regeneration


End file.
